Saving Lily and Snape friendship
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Sometimes you need a little faith


Harry is in the room of requirement after the final battle thinking about all of the death that went wrong in the war. Hello Harry, who are you he said to the woman, I'm Faith and I'm here to ask if you could would you go back and save everyone said Faith. Yes I would, good now I will be sending you back in time in another timeline, ok said Harry. In this timeline Voldemort has been out since 1960, however Dumbledore is not there to repeal him. What happen to Dumbledore, him and Grindlewald killed themselves along with his brother Abeforth in that duel in 1945. So the war is more deadlier however the ministry is more effective in fighting the war. Your great grandfather Charlus is the DMLE director with Arcturus Black as minister for magic. So far they have been successful in fighting and combating Tom's forces but they are getting old. With your powers and skill level you should have no problem fighting Tom, he nods his head. Ok but I want some things from you, name it she says, first I want all my money properties and books in this new universe, done. Second I want to go back as Lily's brother twin brother done she says, thirdly I want to go back to the summer after Severus called mom the mudblood, done and lastly I want me and Lily to be purebloods with our parents as squibs exiled to the muggle world. Done she says, well I suppose I'm ready said Harry, she nods and snaps her finger. He looks around and sees himself a bedroom, so it must be his room, knock knock, come in he says and sees Lily there. Hey how are you doing said his sister, fine just thinking about Severus and Lily frowns, why he made his decisions. He did not mean what he said Lily and I will forgive him, he called use mudbloods, only out of anger and embarrassment, do you really think he meant that, no we are his best friends. Well I did not think I will ever forgive him said Lily, why because of Mary and Marlene he said. Do not try to deny it, Severus has never done anything to them and yet they try to put a wedge between you 2. Only Alice does not have a problem with him, Lily does not have anything to say about that. Well Lawrence do what you want Lily said as she turns to leave him when gives him a letter, here are your owls results and he opens them up to read them.

O. W. L. Results

Approved Results:

Outstanding (O) (90%-100%)

Exceed the expectative (E) (80% - 89%)

Acceptable (A) (70%-79%)

Failing Results:

Poor (P) (60%-69%)

Disastrous (D) (50%-59%)

Troll (T) (0%- 49%)

Note: The + signs mean that the student had an over 100% and each + counts as another OWL.

The total grade is the one that defines the OWL.

RESULTS OF Lawerence Joshua Evans

Astronomy:

Written: E (87%)

Practical: E (85%)*

Total: E (86%)

Care of Magical Creatures:

Written: O (94%)

Practical: O (92%)

Total: O (93%)

Charms:

Written: O+++ (198%)

Practical: O++ (189%)

Total: O+++ (194 %)

Defense Against the Dark Arts:

Written: O++ (178%)*

Practical: O+++ (200%)*

Total: O+++ (190%)*

Ancient Runes:

Practical O 100%

Total: O (100%)

Herbology:

Written: O (90%)

Practical: E (85 %)

Total: E (88 %)

History of Magic:

Written 90%

Total: O (90%)

Potions:

Written: O+ (112%)*

Practical: O (96%)

Total: O+ (105%)

Transfiguration:

Written: O (96%)

Practical: O+ (105%)

Total: O+ (101%)

Total Grade: O+ (132.5%)

Total of OWLS: 20

*Highest Grade on Charms in Britain's history (194%)

* Highest Grade on Defense Against the Dark Arts in the last three centuries.

*Highest Potion Grade since Horace Slughorn (110 %)

Congratulations Mr. Evans!

Sincerely,

Amanda G…

M.O.M.

Ok my results are very good, he gets and see a piece of parchment on his desk and it reads Assets of Lawrence Evans

**G**927,899,902,000,677,877,751,

950,000,000,000 platinum bars,

900,000,000,000 gold bars

648,000,985,081 Gold Drachmas

600,321,794,444 Silver Drachmas

550,009,111,111 Aureus

551,081,816,816 Dirhams

2,490,019,000 Pounds

3,018,187,018 Euros

$ 344,000,000,000 U.S. Dollars

Ingots:** G** 701,081,187,021 worth

Jewels/Gems Total: 1,398,910,000 Galleons

Jewellery: 6,100,987,000 Galleons worth

Philosopher's Stone

900,000,000,000,000,000 books

Properties:

Castle In Ireland 25,000 acres 55 bedrooms- 10 house elves

Castle In Northern Wales 56,000 acres 100 Bedrooms- 30 house elves

Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves

Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves

Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves

Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves

100,000 acres of empty land in Western Britain

Palace In Paris, France 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms-50 house elves

Palace In Toronto,Ontario, Canada 100,000 acres of land 400 bedrooms-200 house elves

Condo beach house in Malibu, CA 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Condo beach house in Jamaica 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Manor In Rio, Brazil 10,000 acres of land 50 bedrooms-15 house elves

Island in the gulf of mexico 50,000 sq. miles.

Manor. 15,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms-30 house elves

Vacation home. Verona. Italy 1,000 acres of land

Castle Surrey. England 30, 000 acres of land 50 bedrooms

Jonnah Evanston Estate

Wealth: 969,121,882,226,102,967,756,231 g 6s 33,000k 950 billion worth of jewelry

100% Evanston's Premium Potions- Shutdown, no income or building

100% Chudley Cannons- Breaking Even

80% Nimbus Racing Broom Company- 789,000,000 Galleons a year

75% Obscurus Books- 455,000,000 Galleons a year

70% Flourish and Blotts- 84,000 Galleons a Year

60% Gladrags Wizarding Wear- 14,000 Galleons a year

60% Honeydukes Sweet Shop- 12,000 Galleon a year

51% Dailey Prophet- 78,000,000 Galleons a year

50% Zonko's Joke Shop- 43,000 Galleons a year

100% Puddlemere United-500,000,000,000 Galleons a year

40% Bowman E. Wright Blacksmith- 29,000,000 Galleons a year

25% Quibbler- 200,000 Galleons a year

Properties:

Evanston Hall, Wales, Great Britain

Evanston Mansion, Camarque, France

Apartment No.4, 23 Lexington Avenue, New York, USA

Mansion, Bordeaux, France

Château de la Lune, France (vineyard included)

City Palais, Salzburg, Austria

Mansion, Los Angeles, USA

Traditional Japanese house, Kyoto, Japan

Cottage, Atlantic Ocean coast, Spain

Mansion, Appestat, South Africa

**Dear Lawrence I Am your great uncle Jonnah Evanston your grandfather's brother. We will never meet because I will be dead in the month from dragon pox. I never agreed with my brother throwing your father out of the family. However luckily he did not disown him so you're still part of the family. I will be leaving you my estate as I have no heirs of my own and also my wizengamot seat with 50 votes, goodbye nephew and do the house of Evanston proud. **

So my dad was thrown out of the house of Evantson by his father and great uncle disapprove of it. Well better confront my new dad about it said Lawerence and he goes down to his family having lunch. He sits down at the table and starts to put food on his plate, so dad he said, I receive a letter from uncle Jonnah and here his dad pales, who is uncle Jonnah asked Lily? He is our grandfather's brother, why have we never met him, because he is magical and dad was thrown out of his family. Dad is this true asked Lily, yes I was thrown out of my family for being a squib, a person born to pureblood parents but have no magic. That's horrible said Lily and she turns to Lawrence, why did he contact you, he said he left his estate to me. I will go to gringotts later on to find out everything else said Lawrence and he continued eating. As they finished his dad went back to work and Petunia left to go to her friend's house. His mom went to her room while he was left with Lily, I'm going to Severus house you want to come he asked her. She hesitated but went anyways, come I will apparte us there and he took her hand and teleported to Severus house. He knocks on the door and Severus opens the door, Sev come on let's get out of the house and Severus walks out with him to their spot. So Severus you called us filthy mudbloods said Lily coldly, Snape breaks down crying Lily I never meant to say that to you I was upset by Potter and his gang I was not thinking right. Lily looks at him and sighs, alright but if you want to continue to be my friend you will have to let go of Avery and Mucblier, he nods his head yes to her. And he lugs to her and in a vice like grip and cries on her shoulder and she wraps him around her arms. Well come let get to go to gringotts, Me and Lily are taking a lineage test and I want you to take 1 to. He nodded and they caught the knight bus to the leaky cauldron and they made their way through diagon alley to the bank.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

They go to the nearest teller, I would like to take a lineage test, follow me said the teller and they all follow the goblin down a hall. He stops in front of a door and goes in with them behind him, Clawfang they are here for lineage test and the goblin leaves. Ok drop 7 drops of blood on this parchment and Lawrence does

Name: Lawrence Joshua Evans

Date of Birth: January 30th 1955

Mother: Lotus Daisy Evans nee Malfoy(squib)

Father: Joshua Derek Evans nee Evanston(squib)

Blood Status: Pureblood

Abilities

Veela Allure

Basilisk Sight(Can petrify not kill)

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)

Telepath

Telekinesis

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legilimency

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

Metamorphmagus

Battle magic master

Runic magic master

Potions Master

Care for magical creatures master

Fire Breath

Pyrokinesis

Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)

Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)

Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)

Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire

Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.

Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

Nature Enhancement - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Lighting Control

Ki Energy

Flying

Hereditas directus of:

Paternal

Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanston

**Properties:**

**Evanston Castle in Ireland 54,000 acres of land and 100 bedrooms with 20 room family suites**

**Evanston Hall England 30,000 acres of land and 55 bedrooms with 3 pools and standard size Quidditch pitch**

**Evanston Gardens Scotland 37,000 acres of land 60 bedrooms 10 greenhouses**

**Evanston Ranch 20,000 acres of land cattles of pigs, cows, bulls, chicken, goats, lambs, fish farm, and crops of carrots, corn, peas, green beans, potatoes, sweet potatoes, lima beans, spinach, cauliflower, broccoli, pear trees, orange trees, strawberry patches, banana trees, cherry vines, kiwi trees, plum trees, black berries patches with 20 bedroom manor**

**Empty castle in Perth 40, 000 acres of land 50 bedrooms**

**Empty Manor in Chelsea 55,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms**

**Vacation home Jamaica 5,000 acres villa**

**Vacation home Tuscany Italy 5,000 acres villa**

**Wealth: 234,000,828,200,000 G**

**Business shares: 20% of Daily Properpht**

**30% of Witch Weekly**

**Irish Nation team 100%**

**Evanston farm 100%**

**Marriage contract with house of Black written in 1879 Narcissa Black/Lawrence Evans**

Most Ancient and Noble House of Sinclair

**Sinclair Palace Chelsea,London 100,000 acres of land 5 potion labs and 5 greenhouses with 300 bedrooms and 100 family bedroom suites**

**Sinclair Manor 30,000 acres Oxford 50 bedrooms and a Quidditch pitch**

**Sinclair Island 300,000 square feet in the atlantic ocean**

**Vacation home in Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Wealth 600,000,000,342,000**

**Marriage Contract with the house of Mckinnon written in 1722 Marlene Iris Mckinnon**

Most Ancient and Noble House of Ashwood

**Ashwood Vault: 760,988,900,000,000**

**Ashwood Castle Ireland**

**Ashwood Hall North Scotland**

**Ashwood Towers Wales**

**Family Condo and Beach House Italy**

**Penthouse Apartment New York**

**Mexican Villa New Mexico**

**Investments**

**10% Madam Malkins**

**25% Honeydukes**

**25% Daily Prophet**

**25% Pepsi Company**

**100% Potion Emporium**

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Slytherin

**Slytherin Castle 100,000 acres of land in Liverpool, England- 3 potion labs**

**Serpents Manor 60,000 acres of land in York- 5 greenhouses**

**Wealth 500,000,000,000 G**

Maternal

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gamp

**Gamp Castle, Northern England Net worth; 30,000,000**

**Gamp Hall, Eastern Wales Net worth; 41,000,000**

**Gamp Palace, Northern Ireland Net worth; 50,000,000**

**Gamp Manor, Scotland Net worth; 31,544,000**

**Vacation in Spain**

**Vacation home in Greece Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Vacation home in Paris Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Vacation home in Italy Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Investments:**

**40% of the Daily Prophet**

**100% Appley Arrows**

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt

**Gaunt Manor in Inverness 50,000 acres of land 100 bedrooms**

**Gaunt shack in Little hangleton**

**Wealth 100,000 galleons**

**Corvos Gaunt Estate**

**Gaunt Castle in Bradford, England 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms and 5 greenhouses**

**Gaunt Hall in Glasgow, Scotland 67,000 acres of land with 100 bedrooms and 5 potion labs and standard size quidditch pitch**

**Vault 672 G 789,000,802,000,000**

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Ravenclaw

**Ravenclaw Vault: 361,223,300,424 Galleons**

**Raven"s manor Net worth; 70,000,000**

**Raven's fort Net worth; 50,000,000**

**Raven's isle Net worth; 55,000,000**

**25% of Hogwarts**

Hereditas directus of:

Noble house of Malfoy

They were all shocked by this except for Harry, you can claim all of these lordships now. I have also sent for the Evanston account manager, 5 minutes later the account manager comes in. Here is the total assets says Clawfang to Ripclaw and he has a greedy look on his face, here is the assets I have from my uncle Jonnah and look is even more greedy. Severus why don't you do a test, he nods since they are free any way.

Name: Severus Tobias Snape

Date of Birth: March 31st 1955

Mother: Eileen Helen Snape nee Prince

Father:Tobias Howard Snape (squib)

Blood Status: Pureblood

Abilities

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legilimency

Potions Prodigy

Battle magic Prodigy

Hereditas directus of:

**Paternal**

**Ancient and Noble House of Snape**

**Snape Manor in the Scotish Highlands**

**Snape Fortress in Birmingham, England**

**Snape Summer home in Athens, Greece**

**Castle in Ireland**

**Manor in Bath, Britain**

**Condo beach house in Kingston, Jamaica**

**Snape Beachhouse in Malibu, CA**

**Penthouse in upstate NY,USA**

**Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves**

**Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves**

**Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves**

**Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves**

**Wealth: 300,890,000,000 G**

**Marriage contract with house of Evanston written in 1879 Severus Snape/Lily Evans**

Maternal

Prince(3rd in line)

Severus is shock that he had a lordship but more shock is that he is to be married to Lily and she looks heated. Is there anyway for me to break contract asked Lily no said the goblin and she nods so Sev I guess we will be married and she left the room, well that could have been better.

Reviews?


End file.
